sugarysweetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolate Chip Cookies
Yum yum.This is my favorite.Chocolate chips are the best known cookies.The delicate melt in your mouth sensation of a dessert.You can't just have one.That's why people sneak there moms homemade cookies from there cookie jar.They are also fun to make.Here is the recipe: The Best Homemade Chocolate Chip Cookie Recipe Ever Makes about 2 dozen If, like me, you have self-control issues, here’s a tip: Use a cookie scoop to portion out the dough onto a lined cookie sheet or cutting board. It’s fine to place them close together, since you won’t be baking them this way. Stick the entire thing into the freezer, and once the dough balls are frozen solid transfer them to a freezer bag. Now you can bake just a few at a time—they go directly from freezer to oven, with no adjustment in baking time. And whatever you do, don’t eat a frozen raw cookie dough ball. Just don’t. Because if you do, odds are none of the ones left in the bag will ever see the inside of an oven. 1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour 1/2 teaspoon baking soda 1/2 teaspoon salt 1/2 cup (1 stick) cold unsalted butter, cut into 1/2-inch pieces 3/4 cup tightly packed light brown sugar 1/2 cup granulated sugar 1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract 1 large egg, at room temperature, lightly beaten 6 to 7 ounces bittersweet chocolate chunks (one generous cup; it’s fine to just use half a 12-oz bag) Sift together the flour, baking soda, and salt into a medium bowl and set aside. Using a stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment or a hand mixer, cream the butter and sugars on low speed until it is smooth and lump free, about 3 minutes. Stop the mixer and scrape down the sides of the bowl and the paddle. Add the vanilla and egg and beat on low speed for 15 seconds, or until fully incorporated. Do not overbeat. Stop the machine and scrape down the sides of the bowl and the paddle. On low speed, add the flour mixture. Beat until just incorporated. Scrape down the sides of the bowl. Add the chocolate chunks and mix until they are just incorporated. If using a hand mixer, use a wooden spoon to stir them in. Refrigerate dough for at least an hour, and preferably 24-36 hours. Preheat oven to 350°F. Adjust racks to lower and upper thirds of the oven. Line two baking sheets with parchment paper or silicone mats. Spoon the dough, using a large cookie scooper or a tablespoon, 2 inches apart onto the prepared baking sheets. Bake for 11-13 minutes or until golden brown around the edges but still soft, almost underdone-looking, in the center. To ensure even baking, turn the sheets front to back and switch racks halfway through. Remove the sheets from the oven and carefully slide the parchment or silicone mats directly onto a work surface. When cookies are set, remove them to a cooling rack. Wait at least 5 minutes before serving or 20 minutes before storing in an airtight container for up to 3 days at room temperature. Holy,crud these are good.My family recipe :P...We're all family. MAKE BABY FOOD: Technically, they’re safe if a baby should happen to taste one of yours. But did you see how much sugar’s in there? Definitely not something for the under-one crowd. Or possibly even the under-two crowd…